


Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Pornstar!Theo, at least he did porn once, just wait until you find out the plot for the porno - I think I'm really funny, takes place a few months after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: ""And you, Theo, what did you do during the week?" Scott asks, clearly trying to bring him into the conversation, which no one has done aside from Liam (they talked about the new The Good Place episode, because surprise surprise, Theo got addicted to Netflix once he found out what it was) and Corey (who actually seems to enjoy Theo's presence and Liam knows they've hanged out just the two of them. Which he obviously is not jealous about, pff, why would he be? Corey has a boyfriend. ... And Liam isn't interested in Theo that way, obviously.)Theo smirks before answering, to which Liam's heart does a slight jump, hoping that no one noticed or, if they did, will be kind enough to pretend otherwise."I did a porno.""
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I started writing two days ago? My usual soft feelings bullshit for a Thiam fic. Guess what I started writing yesterday? This.
> 
> ... I can't believe this is the first fic I'm posting for TW in... a very long time.
> 
> Please, take everything regarding actual porn making with a grain of salt.

Liam thinks that days that are going to change his life should come with a warning. He remembers precisely the day he got bitten by Scott, and it was just about as regular as one day can get.

He had breakfast with his parents, the two of them saying encouraging words about his new school, and how he was sure to get along with his schoolmates and how they just knew he was going to do great at lacrosse tryouts.

Perhaps almost breaking his ankle had come with a slight warning in the shape of Stiles, how he'd kept asking questions about how good Liam was, and it wasn't like he hadn't seen the way Scott, the guy he was trying to steal the captain title from, kept getting more pissed off. But it was lacrosse and playing rough was expected.

At the hospital, before he got chased up to the roof by a freaking Wendigo, he had heard growling and yelling, so he guesses that might have been a warning but, at most, a warning that someone was losing their mind in the hospital, not _there’s a supernatural creature on the loose more than willing to kill you and since the Alpha thinks you’re going to drop from a height that will absolutely kill your regular human body, he decides the only option is to bite you and turn you into a werewolf_ warning.

So yeah, Liam wishes days that brought big changes to his life could come with a warning, such as this one, though he won't know just how much it'll change his life for a while.

It's a long weekend, just a few weeks before Liam, Mason and Corey finish high school, and the whole pack has managed to come back, even Stiles. (Well, not Kira, but no one is expecting to see her for quite some time.)

It's a Sunday and they're all hanging out in Scott's backyard, even Theo, who isn't a full pack member yet, but is on his way there.

Liam isn't entirely sure how he feels about it. Theo seems to really have turned a new leaf, and Liam is pretty sure he would have died in the hospital if he hadn't been there, but he also can't forget the way he played them all, the way Liam almost killed Scott because of him.

He also can't let go of the way Theo sometimes looks lost in thought, how he'll look down, at a space halfway between knee and thigh height, how he'll touch this chest, right where his heart is.

So yeah, Liam has conflicting feelings, but for the most part, he likes being around Theo. He's not as nice as he was when he was pretending to be their friend, but he's also not the cold guy who played them at every turn and killed several people. He's just... Theo.

"And you, Theo, what did you do during the week?" Scott asks, clearly trying to bring him into the conversation, which no one has done aside from Liam (they talked about the new _The Good Place_ episode, because surprise surprise, Theo got addicted to Netflix once he found out what it was) and Corey (who actually seems to enjoy Theo's presence and Liam knows they've hanged out just the two of them. Which he obviously is not jealous about, pff, why would he be? Corey has a boyfriend. ... And Liam isn't interested in Theo that way, obviously.)

Stiles has already scoffed, uninterested in whatever Theo is going to say, but Liam doesn't pay him any attention. Theo's been staying at Derek's loft since the whole Hunter situation, but Liam isn't entirely sure what he does with his time.

Theo smirks before answering, to which Liam's heart does a slight jump, hoping that no one noticed or, if they did, will be kind enough to pretend otherwise.

"I did a porno."

Liam, having just taken a sip from his coke, immediately spits it out.

"No one wants to know about your- Did you just say you did a porno?" Stiles asks, his face going through several emotions, like he doesn't know which one to settle on. Liam relates.

Theo nods, like he told them something like "spent time at the gym" (because he has to, right? No guy can have muscles that defined without spending a good amount of their time working out, right? Unless it's a Chimera thing, which Liam finds unfair, because even he has to work out, and he's a werewolf.)

"Yeah," he says, and then just... Stops, leaves it at there.

Everyone has stopped their conversations and is now paying attention, luckily not noticing how Liam's shirt is wet from his coke, and he can see they're all curious, all want to know more, but will anyone actually ask?

"How the fuck did that happen?" Stiles asks because of course it's him. He looks annoyed, which is his default expression when dealing with Theo (or rage or anger or... You get it) but which Liam doesn't think is the appropriate reaction to when a friend (at least Theo is his friend, if not Stiles') tells them he just did a porno.

"I was walking down the mall and a guy stopped me and asked me if I'd ever done porn."

"And you said yes," Stiles says and now one of his eyes is doing that thing it does when he's absolutely done with the world. If there's one thing Liam is thankful for Theo, it's that he’s now the one at the receiving end of that look and not him.

"No," Theo rolls his eyes. "I said no and he asked if I wanted to change that."

"And you said yes," Stiles concludes and nods, like this is a perfectly normal situation.

Liam looks around himself, sure that literally anyone else will be having a different reaction.

Mason has his eyes bulged, not looking away from Theo, Corey is blushing, Lydia looks assessing, which Liam absolutely isn't paying attention to, Malia looks... Interested and nope, not going there either and Scott... Scott looks like his body is here but his soul has left the building. Liam doesn't blame him.

"No," Theo's voice brings his attention back to him. "I asked him what it was about."

"You asked... What the story of a porno was?" Stiles asks and Liam thinks that the fact this is the information that seems mind blowing to him really says something about his state of mind.

"I wasn't going to be playing sexy doctor," Theo says and Liam's stomach flutters at that. Theo never really talks about his time with the Dread Doctors, but he was with them since he was a child and those three hadn't seemed like the parenting style, to say the least. Whatever Theo went through, it can't have been good.

"So what was the story?" Stiles asks interestingly, leaning forward, though he quickly moves back and acts all nonchalant, not because he's talking to someone who apparently just did a porno (Theo could be playing a joke on them, though why this particular one who the hell knows), Liam is sure, but because that someone is Theo.

Theo smirks again, "a vampire and a werewolf fight over a human woman."

Liam blinks. That is... What? OK, he's not really surprised that's a thing (hello Twilight) but the fact that Theo, who knows of the existence of the supernatural (apparently vampires aren't real, but after everything Liam has seen, it really wouldn't surprise him) did a porno about that... Is it ironic? Liam is sure there's a word for this. Well, maybe not this exact situation...

"Which one did you play?" Stiles asks and Liam is kind of... Impressed? At the way the guy is just... Having a normal conversation, like Theo is telling them about his latest workout (OK, so Liam might be spending too much time thinking about Theo in the gym, but so what? That's between him, his consciousness and his subconscious.)

Theo smiles, showing off his white human teeth. "The vampire. The guy said I didn't look hairy enough to be the werewolf."

Liam's soul decides this is the right time to follow his Alpha into the afterlife. Yeah, sure, he's only eighteen, hasn't finished high school, had been hoping to live at least another fifty years, but when you gotta go, you gotta go.

"The werewolf is a guy?" This time the questions comes from Malia and Liam does not want to look at her, he really doesn't, but he can't help himself, and it is so clear that while Stiles kept asking conversations because of some morbid curiosity, Malia is asking because she's genuinely interested, like she... Wants to watch it.

Because Theo did a porno and it'll eventually be online for anyone and everyone to see.

Liam makes a sound. He doesn't know what the hell it is, but it comes out. Luckily, the only person to notice is Scott, who quickly looks away. He starts doing some relaxing breathing exercise, like he's pretending he's not here. Fair choice, Scott, fair choice. Liam, however, isn't leaving this conversation unless it's kicking and screaming.

... Yeah, he's not focusing too much on why that is either.

"Yeah, obviously," Theo tells her, and Liam has to bite down on his tongue (thank God for werewolf healing) to not start hysterically laughing. "Obviously"?? How is it obvious that Theo did a three-way porno with a man and a woman??

"What do you do in it?" Malia asks, absolutely shameless, leaning forward and Liam is... Not smelling her, definitely not. He's not smelling anyone. Sense of smell who? Nope, he does not have one, thank you very much.

"Okay!" Scott suddenly says, slapping both hands on his tights. "I think that's enough."

Liam does not let himself sigh, because he's not sure it would be one of relief or otherwise and he refuses to find out.

"Not that there's anything wrong with doing porn!" Scott is still talking, because of course he is. "You're free to do whatever you want; as long as it's safe, consensual and legal. Not that I think you'd do shady porn-"

Shady porn. _Shady porn._ This is an expression that Liam has just been forced to listen to with his own two ears coming out of his Alpha's mouth. Liam is going to kill Theo for this.

Theo laughs, cutting off Scott and making Liam pay attention to the conversation again.

"Don't worry, I won't tell you the details," again, Liam doesn't know if he feels relieved for that or not. "I'll just send you all a link when it's done."

... And this is why Liam thinks days that start normal but end up changing his life should come with a warning.

.

Liam tries not to lie to himself. He’s spent a lot of time in therapy – to varying results – but one thing that stuck with him is that if he wants to deal with his problems, he can’t lie to himself. It’s hard and it sucks sometimes, but it’s better than the alternative, which is to keep it all hidden away until he eventually blows up.

In this situation, blowing up isn’t exactly what he’s afraid of…

Okay, so, no one has brought up “Theo did a porno” for the past two months. Lydia, Scott and Stiles went back to college, with Malia spending her time between Beacon Hills and Scott’s apartment, and Liam has had other things to focus, such as getting ready to go to college.

He’s hanged out with Theo since then but since he didn’t bring it up, Liam certainly didn’t either.

How did you even start a conversation like that?? _“So hey, that porno you did… How was it? Did you like it? Are you going to do it again?”_

The “ _are you going to do it again?”_ is a question that has been plaguing Liam’s mind for a while, actually. It’s not like he has a problem with Theo doing porn; like Scott said, as long as it’s safe, consensual and legal… He’s a free man to do whatever he wants. And it’s not even that he’s jealous of the idea of Theo having sex with other people – OK, maybe a bit, he’s trying not to lie to himself, right? – but just… He doesn’t know, his brain is a mess.

Liam thought that after turning into a werewolf and almost getting killed became a regular occurrence that not a lot of things could throw him for a loop. But this… And he doesn’t even know why it’s doing it. Does he want to be in a monogamous relationship with Theo and the fact that Theo is a porn star (might become one) isn’t quite what he thought his boyfriend would be doing?

Liam doesn’t want to be the type of person who tells people what to do, certainly not someone he loves.

Not that he loves Theo! But if they were in a relationship and he eventually fell in love… Liam can feel the blood rush through his veins, a blush starting on his cheeks, his heart racing faster than usual… Right, moving on from that particular subject.

Just, if Theo does this again, then he might… become popular? Like, he’ll be shopping for groceries and bend down and someone will go “hey, I recognize that ass.”

Liam doesn’t want Theo’s ass to be recognized by strangers. Certainly doesn’t want anyone ogling it. Though he does have a nice ass, so whether it’s recognizable from a porno, Liam guesses ogling will be happening either way.

Liam really did not think this would be something he’d have to be worrying just a few months before going to college.

Before his brain can continue down this road – which it has done, many, many times, since that Sunday at Scott’s house and Liam sometimes gets angry at Scott for deciding to be nice and ask Theo about his week. Would Theo have simply divulged the information otherwise? Probably not. Would Liam be less stressed if he did not know Theo did a porno? Absolutely. Does he wish he could have gone on living without knowing it? … Still being debated by pretty much every brain cell he has.

Anyhow, a ping from his phone stops all those thoughts.

Liam picks it up not all that enthusiastically, not really expecting anything that exciting to come through. Probably Mason worried about colleges – again – or Corey with a funny meme, or even Theo just shooting the shit.

It is a message from Theo, actually. But he’s not shooting the shit and the message is not just to him.

No, Theo has sent a link to the pack chat. Just that, a regular old link, from a website that doesn’t sound all that shady, and which includes numbers in the url. Maybe an accident? Theo barely uses the group chat; certainly has never sent them links.

Liam clicks it, like the innocent summer child he is – ok, pretends to be… Sometimes.

It’s not an innocent link. It’s a link for a porno.

The video is called _Between fangs and claws_ and Liam immediately throws his phone across the room.

Liam’s breathing has once again picked up, but he’s having a harder time controlling it.

This is it. Theo’s porno. He did as he said and sent them all a link.

“Kill me, God,” Liam says because what else is there to say?

Theo did a porno, where he played a vampire, and that is now out. And he unashamedly sent a link to basically everyone who talks to him. Actually, Liam doesn’t know why that part surprises him. Sure, as far as he knows Theo has never been caught having sex in public, but who the hell is he to assume he’s a prude?

… Is Liam a prude? Is that what this whole thing has been about? It’s not like he hasn’t watched porn, but always pretty vanilla. He certainly never thought he’d know someone who’d done it.

Liam doesn’t know how long he spends lying there. Eventually he’s reciting random trivia he knows about the Roman Empire, pretending that nothing outside his brain is real. Then there’s a ping from his phone.

“Not today, Satan,” he says because no freaking way. Last time he checked his phone, it was to a link to Theo’s porno. God only knows what the fuck he’s going to find this time.

There’s another ping.

Liam moves so that he’s still lying, but with his weight on his elbows, glaring at where his phone is.

Who could possibly be messaging him now?

For a second, he imagines it’s someone saying “ahah, good one, Theo” and this really has all been a joke and the vampire/werewolf/human porno does not actually involve Theo.

… Does Liam want it to be a joke? Shit, now he feels kind of bad. He doesn’t want to shame Theo for doing porn. It’s legit work, and if it’s what he wants to do… Liam should be a supportive friend, just like Theo has been to him, through all the times he stressed over choosing History as a college major, because what did you actually do with a History degree??

Right, Liam has too many concerns right now to go down that rabbit hole again.

With a groan, he gets up and goes to his phone.

Since he has learnt from past mistakes, he got a pretty strong case, so the phone is as good as new – or as good as it always is, at least.

With a deep breath, Liam unlocks it. There’s a message just from Mason and another from the group chat. He goes to the group chat first.

Malia has sent “it’s good.”

Liam blinks.

…

What the fuck does that mean??

It’s… good!?

Liam slumps back on the bed, letting himself fall back, feet still on the floor.

What does “good” mean when you’re talking about a porno anyway? Good story? It’s not like people watch it for that… That Theo fucks good?

Liam’s cheeks go red at that thought. He groans again and it sounds slightly breathless.

It’s not like he’s surprised. Theo isn’t really one to do something unless it’s to do it perfectly. So if he was going to do a porno, it stands to reason he’d do a good job in it.

Liam’s brain short circuits at that.

Mechanically, humming a Britney Spears song, Liam opens up Mason’s message.

**Mason**

Did you watch it??

… Liam should not be surprised at this. He drops his phone on his chest, keeps humming “womanizer, womanizer” under his breath.

He picks up his phone and sends a quick “no”.

It takes less than a minute to get a response back.

**Mason**

I did

Before Liam can decide what the hell to respond to that, another message comes through.

**Mason**

It’s HOOOOTTTT!!!!

That assessment is followed by a lot of emojis, which include a thirsty one and an embarrassed one. … Liam relates.

Should Liam… say something? What the hell do you say to your best friend after he watched a porno that stars your crush?

Another message comes through.

**Mason**

You should watch it

Liam blinks at his phone. He should… watch Theo’s porno? God, he can’t believe this is his life, thinking those two words together. He’s pretty sure he’s thought about porn more often in the last two months than he has since he was thirteen, and that’s saying something.

Mason doesn’t message him again and Liam… Gets up and gets his laptop. If he’s going to do this, he’s going to do it right.

He closes his door, even though his parents aren’t home, pulls down his blinds, connects a pair of headphones to the laptop and opens an anonymous browser, copying case by case the link Theo sent. Which no one else has commented on. Even Liam can’t lie to himself that it’s just because they haven’t watched it.

It’s not Pornhub, which he knows is into some shady stuff. Liam does a quick browse around and it seems to be some… low budget indie company? Liam didn’t even know those existed for porn, and yet…

He clicks play, holding his breath.

It starts… well, like a low budget film, honestly. There’s a woman running through the forest, not wearing shoes and with a see through tight white dress. Absolutely not something one should be wearing when running through the woods but it’s not like porn is known for its accurate representation of situations.

Suddenly she stops, gasping, loudly, making sure her chest moves with her breath, the shot cutting off below her breasts, because of course it does.

“Are you lost?” Liam slaps his laptop cover down.

That was Theo’s voice. Theo’s voice in a porno.

Liam stares down at his laptop. Then he takes a deep breath and opens it, goes back to where he was.

He doesn’t skip forward; it wasn’t exactly a long scene anyway.

“Are you lost?” Theo’s voice repeats. He’s… shirtless, because of course he is. His chest seems to be glowing – is this in fact a Twilight parody? – His hair is messier than usual and he’s wearing leather pants. He’s barefoot. Though Liam doesn’t get to focus on that for long, since it’s obviously not what the camera operator is focusing on.

“I am. Who are you?” Really, you’re just going to tell a random stranger you’re lost in the woods?

“I’ll tell you if you tell me,” Theo says and he’s started walking in circles around her, Liam getting to see both his chest and his back, which is ridiculously sculpted (no, really, how many hours does he spend in the gym?).

“My name is Rose,” the woman says, moving in a short circle as well, so that Theo’s never to her back. Not completely an idiot, then.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” Theo purrs and Liam… Can’t move. He’s aware that his jeans are getting tighter than they should be (the idea of taking them off before watching this had crossed his mind, but he’d decided that was not something he was ready to deal with) but he’s completely frozen, breath coming louder and in shorter gaps.

“Get away from her, monster!” Suddenly another man shows up. Also shirtless, because why wouldn’t he be. And wow, OK, Liam understands why Theo was chosen for the vampire and not the werewolf. The guy really is hairy. Is it real? Did they glue it to him, or somehow put it afterwards with computer effects?

“You’re the monster,” Theo says and now he’s standing by Rose, one hand on her waist, having scrunched up enough fabric that the short dress is even more short than it began, showing off her thighs. His other hand is on her collarbone, moving her neck so that it’s on the side, presenting it to Theo. “You’re not scared, are you, Rose?”

“N-no,” Rose shudders and while Liam thinks she’s still really dumb, that this is absolutely not what you should do when a vampire shows interest in you – even if you don’t yet know he’s a vampire – he also really, really can’t blame her for being dumb. In the same situation, being scared probably wouldn’t cross his mind either, not if it was Theo.

“Let her go!” The werewolf says again, stalking forward.

“Why should I?” Theo says and the hand on Rose’s waist has lowered, disappearing in the front of the dress. She gasps and Liam moves his laptop closer to his knees so he can unzip his pants, pulling them slightly down. He doesn’t touch himself, though. Not feeling trapped is enough. For right now, anyway.

“You don’t deserve her,” the werewolf says. Rose is still gasping; apparently, she doesn’t feel the same way.

“And you do?” Theo says, then lowering his lips to Rose’s neck. His teeth – fake, sharp ones – glint.

“At least I don’t drink blood,” the werewolf says and that’s a fair point.

“You wouldn’t mind if I drank a bit of your blood, would you, Rose? I promise it won’t hurt.”

Rose is gasping, Theo’s hand still hidden, but arm moving, not leaving much to the imagination on just what exactly he’s doing.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asks and Liam is impressed she still has the mind to ask questions.

“No. I’ll just make you feel very, very good,” Theo takes his hand away from her and Rose drops to her knees. Theo licks his fingers off and Liam finally puts a hand down his boxers.

He’s only human, right? … Werewolf, whatever.

“I think she’s made her choice, dog,” Theo says after he’s thoroughly cleaned his hand. Rose is still on her knees, gasping.

The werewolf glares and takes another step forward.

“We could always share,” Theo says and opens his mouth slightly, passing his tongue through his fake teeth.

The werewolf keeps glaring, turns down to Rose, who gets up on shaky feet.

“Do you want to share me?” She asks, and there’s nothing coy or innocent in the question.

The werewolf growls, and Liam is pretty sure that must be a sound effect, because he’s never heard a non-supernatural creature do it before.

After that, the porno evolves like a porno usually does. Theo does drink Rose’s blood, though he tells the werewolf he doesn’t drink animal blood, which gets him thrown on his stomach for his cheek. Theo doesn’t seem to mind.

Liam doesn’t really pay attention to how the video ends, being too concerned with being mortified at the fact that he just came watching a friend getting fucked and fucking someone.

He closes the browser, puts the laptop beside him and on shaky legs, goes to take a shower, resolutely not thinking about what he’s just seen, or done.

Then he goes back to his room and picks up the phone. No new messages.

Liam puts the laptop back on his desk and gets inside his bed; it’s late, he should just get to sleep.

… He watches the video two more times before finally falling asleep.

.

Theo did not send the link to the porno on a Friday or, worse of the worse, a Saturday. A night that would ensure Liam would have at least 24 hours to deal with it; pretend like he hadn’t watched it or, if he couldn’t do that, that at least it hadn’t affected him as much as it had.

But no, Theo sent the link on a Tuesday. A Tuesday! Do pornos even come out on Tuesdays? Is there more porn traffic on that day? More lonely souls looking for something to do, or teenagers without parent supervision?

Liam could pretend to be sick and skip classes for the day, of course. He never actually got as many absences as Scott or Stiles, so one day wouldn’t disrupt his record. But then he’ll have to tell something to his parents, pretend he has the flu, and that will just worry them, make one of them stay home, and Liam doesn’t want to do that.

He’s also the co-captain of the lacrosse team; he can’t just go skipping that. Yeah, he and Nolan are on good terms, but no way in hell does Liam trust him 100% to not steal the captain title just for himself.

… This has nothing to do with Nolan being an ex-hunter and everything to do with his innocent puppy face. No one is actually that innocent.

And Liam can’t even tell himself he’s just being paranoid when he smells guilt and shame and remnants of arousal on himself, because he actually can smell all of that! At least Corey doesn’t have that great a sense of smell and Mason definitely doesn’t.

But Mason knows him. Mason is going to give him one look and say “you watched it, didn’t you?” and Liam won’t be able to lie. Not because it’s Mason but because he’s a genuinely bad liar. And with Mason he wouldn’t even have to worry about his heartbeat! But no, Liam is just too damn honest.

So Mason is definitely going to know he watched the video – and enjoyed it – which means Corey will know. But neither of them will tell Theo, right? And it’s not like they can judge him… Liam already knows Mason watched it, and he’s pretty sure Corey did as well. So did Malia and probably Stiles, because he’s incapable of saying no to his curiosity. Lydia… Maybe? Liam remembers her assessing look on that fateful Sunday… So that’s a very strong maybe. Scott? Liam is going to go with a no on that one, just because that is something he does not want to think too hard on.

Ah, hard. … Right, not the time.

So, pretty much the whole pack has watched Theo’s porno. Thank God he sent it on the chat they use to goof off, that Liam just added Theo when they were playing video games and thought “why not?” and not the one they use to talk about hunters or supernatural threats, which involves Derek Hale, Peter Hale and Mr. Argent. He shudders just thinking of that. Peter would absolutely watch the video.

OK, no, Liam shakes his head, this is absolutely not something he wants to be thinking about either.

He’s just… Not going to think about it. He’s going to go to school, have a normal conversation with Mason about how he watched a porno where Theo plays a vampire and has a three-way with a werewolf and a human, act nonchalant, like _“yeah, I watched it, so what?”_ and that will be it.

And after lacrosse Theo will pick him up and he’s going to act as normal as he ever does. Not like he now knows what Theo’s cock looks like, no sir.

Or how he sounds coming.

… This is going to be a very long day.

.

Liam arrives to school neither too late nor too early. It’s a few minutes before the bell rings and Mason and Corey are by their lockers. Liam smiles and goes to them, heart loudly beating against his chest. But he has a plan, and that means acting like this a perfectly normal day.

… Has anyone else in the school watched the porno? Just, accidentally found it when looking for vampire porn? Nope, not something Liam is mentally capable to worry about right now.

“Hey,” he tells Mason and Corey once he’s standing by them, nonchalant. Nailed it.

“You watched it, didn’t you?” Mason immediately asks and he doesn’t even look… Surprised? Curious? He could be just as easily talking about whether Liam had done the Biology homework or not (which he has not, shit).

Liam blinks, forces himself to keep breathing normally, hopes to whatever deity exists that he’s not blushing. “Yeah,” he finally says. Might as well bite the bullet, right?

“Good,” Mason says and smiles.

… What?

“What do you mean, good?” Liam asks, no longer worried about blushing or heartbeat going too fast. He’s too flabbergasted for that. What the hell does Mason mean with “good”?

Mason raises an eyebrow, then shares a glance with Corey, who in turn is sending Mason a look that says _“I know, what an idiot”_.

Liam wishes he wasn’t so used to this exchange.

Mason puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder, who turns to give it a quick glance before turning back to Mason.

“Why do you think Theo sent us the link?”

“Because he has no shame?” Liam responds, and knows he’s blushing but goddamn it, what else is he supposed to say when they’re talking about the porno they both watched it and that involves one of their friends?

A friend who Liam would like to get to know a lot more intimately.

“He did it for you,” Mason says, bringing Liam’s attention back to him. And also bringing his brain to a halt.

“… What?” He blinks, “he did a porno for me!?”

“No, you idiot,” Mason says, rolling his eyes. “He sent us the link for you.”

“… That doesn’t make any sense,” Liam says, totally lost.

Mason rolls his eyes again. “He couldn’t have sent just you the link, right? That would have been weird.”

“So sending it to everyone made more sense!?” Liam exclaims, knows he sounds a bit hysterical, but no one can blame him, right? This is… totally and utterly nuts.

“I’m thankful he sent it to everyone,” Corey pipes up and Liam and Mason turn to him. Liam glaring, Mason with a look that says _“not now, babe”_ to which Corey looks apologetic. “Sorry.”

At least Liam can now add Corey to the list of people that he’s 100% sure watched Theo’s porno.

“Theo likes you,” Mason says and Liam’s brain… short circuits. Again. And this time he can’t even blame Theo’s porno, at least not fully. He’s definitely blaming it just a bit; his life hasn’t been the same since Theo’s announcement about doing a porno.

And who does that? Accepts a random invitation to do a porno? It’s about as dumb a choice as Rose’s in running through the forest in just a nightgown and then having sex with a vampire and a werewolf.

… Right, not what Liam should be focusing on right now.

“Theo doesn’t like me,” Liam says and Mason sends him a look that says _“oh, you sweet summer child”_. Again, not a look Liam is unused to.

“He definitely likes you,” Corey says and Liam turns to him. Corey and Theo are friends, so if anyone would know… But so what? Even if Theo did like him, he decided that instead of just telling Liam, he’d send a link to his porno to the group chat Liam just so happens to be in in the off chance he’d watch it?

… Actually, that does sound exactly like Theo. He’s not exactly the type of guy to leave himself emotionally open for rejection.

The bell rings before they can continue the conversation or, really, Liam’s brain can continue to run in circles, and basically going through all his memories of hanging out with Theo for the past few months and trying to see if Mason’s words are true or not.

Then he’s in Biology and since he still needs a few more grades to have a really good GPA, he has to put Theo’s feelings out of his mind. … And his porno.

God, he can’t believe this is his life.

.

Liam may have, possibly, turned his pent-up feelings into aggression on the lacrosse field. Coach Finstock, of course, loved that. His teammates… Not so much. Nolan, especially, kept sending him hurt looks, which was very much unfair coming from a guy who once beat the shit out of him.

Yeah, OK, Liam possibly still has some unresolved feelings about that. But this time the aggression really hadn’t been because of it. He just… hadn’t wanted to think about the porno, or Mason’s words or Theo’s… Anything. Physically, emotionally, personally… He just had not wanted to think about Theo.

But then practice is over and he’s taking his sweet time in the shower because Theo is picking him up.

Liam had debated telling him not to come, that he was going to Mason’s for a school project or whatever, but then he’d have to get Mason involved in the lie, and anyway, what was he supposed to do, ignore Theo for the rest of his life? Or, at least, until he went to college and every time he came back to Beacon Hills? Because Theo wasn’t interested in college, at least right now, so soon Liam would not get to see him every week.

… Yeah, he isn’t thinking about that either.

So Liam takes a nice warm shower – resolutely not thinking of Theo’s porno (look, if there is anything a team who showers together is used to, it’s awkward moments. But Liam really does not want to be the cause of another) – and calmly walks from the lockers room to the parking lot, like absolutely nothing is wrong. Like he hadn’t jerked off three times to Theo’s porno.

He keeps smiling, thinking of puppies and baby elephants. Nope, absolutely nothing else going through his mind.

“Hey,” Theo says when Liam is close enough to hear him even without werewolf super-hearing. Liam almost trips over nothing. Because Theo has his sleeves rolled up, and sunglasses on his hair, and those damn combat boots that Liam possibly has a thing for.

Why is he so attractive? Liam’s heart is beating faster than normal and he knows it. Hopefully Theo will just… decide it’s about something else. Oh God, does Liam’s heart do this every time he’s near Theo? Why has no one told him that!? OK, Malia probably doesn’t care enough to say anything – besides to threaten Theo, but she’d do that for half an almond – but Scott!? His own Alpha just let him live like this? As an embarrassed mess??

“You OK, little wolf?” Theo asks, bringing Liam’s attention back to the present. Nicknames are so freaking unfair. How is he supposed to deal? How is he supposed to not fall for Theo? To not want to hold his hand and kiss him and take him places and yeah, have sex with?

Now, as everyone has agreed, Liam is not good with plans. He might not be as bad as Scott “I’m going to kidnap a teenager after I bit him to turn him into a werewolf” McCall, but he’s certainly no Stiles.

So it really shouldn’t come as a surprise that instead of taking a moment to think this through, to make sure this is the best approach, Liam closes the distance between him and Theo, puts his hands on his cheeks, barely noticing his look of surprise, and then kisses him.

It’s awkward. It isn’t sexy or romantic at all. It’s just Liam with his lips squished against Theo’s. He goes to pull back, ready to run to Canada, but then Theo makes this sound, half a groan, half… something else, something relieved, and then he puts one hand on Liam’s neck, moving his head so the angle of the kiss changes and suddenly it’s so much better.

It’s Liam’s turn to groan into Theo’s mouth, feeling Theo smirking in response, because of course he does. Liam really doesn’t have a choice but to bite his lower lip in response, which gets him a moan in response. It figures Theo would like a little bit of pain.

Liam has no idea how long they stay like that, enough that he’s moved one hand to Theo’s hair – yeah, he likes when it’s pulled too, Liam really shouldn’t be surprised – and another to Theo’s waist, having pulled his shirt up so that he could touch his skin. Theo, meanwhile, has a hand on Liam’s back pocket, massaging his ass and making Liam make sounds like something out… of a… porno.

Liam pulls back, and their lips make this clap noise as they disconnect. There’s some saliva falling from a corner of Theo’s mouth and Liam raises a hand to clean it up. Theo, of course, uses the occasion to lick his thumb. Because of course he does.

Liam makes a sound but pulls his hand back.

“I watched your porno,” he rushedly says.

Theo raises an eyebrow, moving the hand he has on Liam’s neck to his other back pocket, keeping the lack of personal space between them.

“What did you think?” Theo asks, the same way he’d ask about one of Liam’s school tests.

“Hot,” Liam says and great, his vocabulary has decided to take a run for the hills. Could have taken his body with it, no?

“Yeah?” Theo asks, and even though he’s still smirking, his voice also sounds… Soft. And his eyes are crinkled, like he’s happy. He moves so that he can nuzzle Liam’s neck with his nose, making Liam make a noise, very much not unhappy. So, so not unhappy.

“Are you going to do another?” Liam asks. This probably isn’t the time for it, but he just… keeps thinking about it.

Theo pauses against his neck, taking a few seconds before straightening up. His hands are still on Liam’s, who’s dropped the one he had on Theo’s hair, but kept the other on his waist.

“Do you want me to? Or not?” Theo asks, eyebrow raised.

Liam frowns and apparently keeps silent for too long, because Theo finally lets go of him, though he can’t exactly go anywhere, what with the two of them leaning on his truck, but he does cross his arms. Liam squeezes his waist, not letting go.

“It’s not about what I want. You shouldn’t… You shouldn’t not do something because I don’t want you to.”

Theo studies him for a couple seconds before his eyes turn soft again.

“I’m not asking you to tell me what to do. I’m asking you to tell me how you feel.”

Well, that’s certainly nice of Theo, making Liam put his own feelings out there, without saying what he thinks himself. But Liam looks at Theo, still standing with his arms crossed, but it doesn’t look like an annoyed action anymore, instead it looks like… He’s holding himself together.

When was the last time Theo put himself out there? Besides all the times he’s gone to pack’s meeting and clearly been left out?

Liam moves forward, putting his other hand on Theo’s waist, who looks at him for a few seconds before uncrossing his arms and looping them around Liam’s neck.

“I don’t want to share you,” Liam says, not hiding behind pretty or confusing words. “But I’m also not going to ask you to not do something that you want to.”

Theo snorts, “I don’t want to do another porno. I just did that one for fun.”

“Oh, thank God,” Liam says, dropping his head forward, so that his forehead is resting on Theo’s chest.

Theo chuckles against him, kissing the top of his head and it’s all… so domestic. Liam sighs against Theo’s chest, happy. He turns so that it’s his cheek against Theo’s chest, rubbing it.

They stay like that for another undetermined amount of time. Liam doesn’t want to leave; he wants to stay here forever, in Theo’s arms. He feels really, really happy.

But finally, he pulls back, just so that they can look each other in the eye, neither letting go.

“How are you looking any of our friends in the eye ever again?” Liam suddenly asks and Theo raises his eyebrows.

“I think the question is, how are they ever looking me in the eyes ever again. I just did the porno, they’re the ones who watched it.”

“You sent us a link!” Liam exclaims, leaning back, but Theo doesn’t loosen his hold, so there’s nowhere to go.

“Because I couldn’t send it just to you.”

Damn, Mason was right.

Liam doesn’t say anything after that, not really sure what there is to say. Theo decides to speak up himself.

“You know,” he starts, playing with Liam’s hair. “I live alone. And I kept the fangs,” he smiles, showing off his regular teeth.

Liam makes a noise and then jumps him, kissing him. Theo laughs against his lips, which makes Liam smile in turn, making for a pretty awkward kiss. But Liam doesn’t care. He’s here and he’s happy, and so is Theo. He’s not letting it go anytime soon.

Even if he does have to deal with the fact that all their friends know what Theo sounds and looks like when he comes.

He’s just going to have to make sure he’s the only one who gets to do that to him from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> If a random person asks you if you want to do porn, do not do a Theo. At the very least, do some research.
> 
> Also, please do your own research for ethical porn. Here are a couple links:  
> https://happymag.tv/best-ethical-porn-sites/  
> https://www.bustle.com/wellness/places-watch-ethical-porn-female-pleasure  
> https://mashable.com/article/pornhub-alternatives-free-porn-paid-porn/?europe=true


End file.
